Something New
by BabyYou'reNotAlone
Summary: One shots about Klaine based on prompts from you! Any situation, any genre, any rating! Rating to this will most likely changed based on prompts received.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dearest readers!

First off, thank you so much for the amazing response to Not Good Enough, I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! I will hopefully get started on the next chapter of Hope this week, I'm just making sure I know exactly where the story is gonna go just now so that there aren't any more long delays for you all!

In the meantime however, I have decided to try something a little different. This story is going to be a collection of Klaine (possibly with some CrissColfer too) one shots based on prompts from all of you! I saw something similar to this once where all the prompts were based on different ways Klaine could have had their first kiss and thought it was a great idea. SO! Send in any prompts for Klaine one shots you guys would like to read, any situation, any genre, any rating and I promise to read them all and (attempt to) fill them!

Prompts can be sent anon or not either in the form of a review or a pm :)

I have no idea if this will take off but I'd like to give it a try anyways.

Looking forward to reading your prompts and hopefully writing you guys some one shots you'll enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**1 – BECAUSE I'M 100% GAY AND IN LOVE WITH KURT!**

Welcome to the first instalment of this prompt story! My first prompt gave me several scenarios to choose on all based on what happened after Rachel asked Blaine out on a date and this is the one I have chosen to go for: _**njferrell **__–"Blaine got so drunk, Kurt had to tell him what happened at the party.(on the show) so why did he think he enjoyed a kiss he can't remember? Why accept a date?  
so...he can turn her down, remind her he is gay-bonus if the phone call gets heated(since Rachel was still drinking) and he tells her the only person he is interested in dating is Kurt! Forgetting Kurt is right there..."_

Hope you guys enjoy!

"I didn't drink _that _much!"

Kurt immediately burst out laughing and looked at Blaine in disbelief.

"Didn't drink that much? You spent the entire night sucking Rachel Berry's face which is what I would normally call rock bottom but to make it worse you don't even remember doing it!" Kurt managed to get out through his laughter.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly and groaned with embarrassment.

"Please, _please _stop, you swore you would never _ever _bring it up again!"

Kurt chuckled as he reached for his coffee and he and Blaine made their way to their usual table in the Lima Bean.

"I will stop bringing it up as soon as you admit you have severe issues with alcohol." Kurt teased with a smirk.

"But why was it her?" Blaine asked, shaking his head, "I mean sure, spin the bottle is spin the bottle but if what you're saying is true, the kissing continued afterwards and I was actually seeming to enjoy it and… Kurt I'm gay for goodness sake!"

Blaine dropped his head onto the table and let out a fake sob. Kurt didn't even bother trying to hold back his laughter, his shoulders shaking and tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned last night but your current embarrassment and thankful return to reality is the definition of hilarity."

"You are the worst best friend ever." Blaine groaned, lifting his head up again.

Kurt's grin remained in place and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Kurt thought back to the events of the previous night and then this morning.

**He had to admit, when the game of spin the bottle had ended but Blaine and Rachel had remained glued to each other for the rest of the night, it hurt Kurt a lot. It felt like every time he turned round Blaine's mouth was attached to Rachel's, or they were singing another duet together, or Rachel was sitting on Blaine's knee with her head on his chest and his arms loosely around her waist. Every time he saw them together Kurt swore he could feel another piece of his heart breaking. He knew Blaine was absolutely hammered but that still didn't stop his confusion. Blaine was gay, why was he enjoying making out with Rachel Berry of all people so much? Also, he didn't care how drunk she was, Rachel was one of the few people that knew exactly how Kurt felt for Blaine and yet she was more than happily throwing herself at him and clinging to him as if he were a Tony Award. As the night continued Kurt began to seriously consider grabbing the half full litre bottle of Vodka that Puck had offered him earlier and downing the whole thing in hopes to block out what Brittany had decided to call "Blainchel". However, he knew that if he did then there would be no way he could drive home and would therefore be stuck with the two drunken make out buddies for the entire night and possibly the next morning.  
Thankfully though, by the time it got to the later side of 3am Rachel had passed out on the middle of the stage, still clutching a microphone in one hand and Blaine's ankle in the other. Kurt jumped at the opportunity to approach Blaine and suggest they head home. Blaine had thrown his arms around Kurt with an excited shout of his name and asking (slurring, Kurt amended) why he'd barely seen Kurt all night.**

"_**You've been a little busy Blaine." Kurt said, glancing at Rachel's sleeping form.**_

"_**But I missed yooooou. You're so awesome and my best friend and you're just like this awesome best friend type of person!"**_

_**Kurt tried not to wince every time Blaine referred to him as nothing more than his 'best friend', especially after everything that had happened tonight. So instead he plastered a fake smile on his face and led Blaine out of the Berry house. He placed him into the back of his car so that Blaine could lie down and when he saw that he had almost immediately fallen asleep he realised that taking Blaine home would be the worst decision since his parents weren't easy to get along with at the best of times, never mind when Blaine was almost too drunk to stand up. So instead, Kurt drove in the direction of his own home and after much struggling and several reminders to Blaine to keep quiet, Kurt finally managed to get up to his room and into bed. Kurt was in the process of grabbing a spare blanket and pillow and was about to head downstairs to sleep on the couch when he heard Blaine mumbling from the bed.**_

"_**Kurt? Where you goin'?"**_

"_**I'm gonna go sleep on the couch Blaine, you need the bed more than I do." He replied.**_

"_**But I'll get lonely," Blaine pouted and reached out his arms for Kurt like a child, "I promise I'll be comfy"**_

_**Kurt hesitated by the door. He knew this was a bad idea. Sleeping in the same bed as his best friend would be completely innocent, especially when his said best friend was so drunk he could barely put a sentence together, but this wasn't just his best friend. This was Kurt's best friend who he was madly in love with and had spent the whole night watching him kiss a girl. But the way Blaine was looking at him was making it incredibly hard to say no. With his huge brown eyes pleading and his bottom lip still stuck out in a pout. Kurt sighed and closed his room door quietly.**_

"_**I guess I'll be able to make sure you don't throw up all over yourself if I stay."**_

_**Blaine cheered quietly as Kurt got into the bed and turned onto his side, facing away from Blaine and staying as close to the edge of the bed as he could.**_

"_**What you doing, silly?" Blaine asked and before Kurt could respond there was an arm around his waist and he was being pulled back until his back was pressed up against Blaine's chest.**_

_**He could feel Blaine's nose nuzzling into his hair and prayed that Blaine couldn't hear how loud his heart was beating.**_

"_**I told you I'd be comfy." Blaine mumbled and Kurt could practically hear the smile behind it.**_

"_**G'night Kurt." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear, pressing a small kiss onto his neck and then falling asleep instantly.**_

_**Kurt was frozen, goose bumps appearing all over his body. The feeling of Blaine's lips on his neck remained memorised on his skin like a scar. He let out a shaky breath and tried to remind himself that Blaine was drunk and probably didn't even realise what he'd just done. However, Kurt couldn't help himself from linking his fingers with Blaine's that were resting lightly on his stomach and snuggling slightly closer back into Blaine's chest. He would make sure to get out of bed before Blaine woke up the next morning, no doubt with a serious hangover, but for now he allowed himself to fall asleep in Blaine's arms with a sad smile and a small tear falling from one of his eyes, letting himself pretend this is how it always was between them.**_

**As he predicted, Blaine woke up the following morning with a pounding headache and his stomach churning. Kurt approached him with a glass of water and some aspirin.**

"**How's the hangover?" He asked, handing over the glass.**

**Blaine groaned, "Please, not so loud, everything's so noisy. Make Pavarotti stop singing!"**

**He buried his head under Kurt's pillows after swallowing the aspirin and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.**

"**Wait a minute," Blaine's muffled voice came from underneath the pillows, "how did I get to your house and why am I in your bed?"**

**Kurt began to re-tell the story of how drunk Blaine had gotten and how he didn't think his parents would have responded too well to it so he brought him back to his house instead and put him to bed. He subtly left out the part where Blaine had asked him to stay in the bed with him and how they had fallen asleep together, hoping Blaine wouldn't enquire as to where Kurt had slept. Thankfully he didn't.**

"**Oh god I'm so sorry Kurt. I swear, I am **_**never **_**getting into that state again! I don't even remember anything after Santana and Brittany started doing body shots."**

**Kurt stopped where he was and turned to Blaine with a questioning look.**

"**You don't remember… Blaine are you serious?"**

"**I know, I know, I'm a disgrace." Blaine replied from under the pillows.**

"**No it's not that, I… do you not remember any of spin the bottle then?"**

**There was silence for a few seconds and then Blaine slowly emerged from where he'd buried himself in Kurt's bed.**

"**We played spin the bottle?" He asked, his voice croaky with sleep and his hangover.**

**Kurt stared for a minute, wondering if Blaine was simply going to pretend he couldn't remember anything that happened during the game or afterwards so that he could avoid the embarrassment or explanation but the look on his face made Kurt realise he genuinely couldn't remember a thing. Kurt couldn't have hidden the huge smile on his face if he tried and as much as he tried to bite back his laughter, his shaking shoulders gave him away.**

"**Kurt? What… oh… oh no… oh God Kurt please, no!" Blaine began to plead with a blush of embarrassment gradually growing on his face.**

"**I can't believe this. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I was drunk and kissed-"**

"**Rachel Berry?" Kurt finished, his voice trembling with the laughter he was failing to hold back.**

**Blaine's head immediately snapped to Kurt's direction. A look of confusion came over his face but it was quickly replaced with what Kurt could only describe as horror.**

"**I kissed Ra… I, what? I- oh god, I'm gonna throw up and it's not because of the hangover!"**

**Kurt allowed his laughter to win.**

"I seriously wish I'd had a camera when I told you. Your face was priceless." Kurt grinned before taking a sip of his mocha, breaking the silence.

"I'm still hoping you're gonna tell me you were just joking. Why Kurt? Why would I kiss Rachel Berry? I don't care how drunk I was. If I was gonna be kissing anyone last night it woulda been-"

Blaine was cut off by his phone ringing. Kurt tried not to let the fear in his eyes show as Blaine checked the caller ID. Blaine was about to admit to who he thought he would have ended up kissing last night. Blaine had already thought about it beforehand. Blaine liked someone in the New Directions. Kurt felt his heart sink again. Who could it be though? All the New Direction guys were straight and Blaine knew that. His thoughts were cut off though as Blaine let out a half groan, half laugh.

"Speak of the devil," he said as he slid his hand across the screen to answer the call, "Hi Rachel, Kurt and I were just talking about you."

Kurt forced his thoughts out of the way as Blaine grinned at him. He could just hear Rachel on the other line and could tell from the way she was talking that she was drunk. For someone who had never drank alcohol in her life until the previous night she must've been trying to make up for it!

"You're such a cutie pie with your blazer and your pants. Sooooo, I have a question. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the revival theatre with me to see Love Story on Friday? We could sit in the back row and have a re-enactment of last night…?"

Blaine froze. Kurt's eyes widened and he choked on his mocha. He had to literally bite on the arm of his coat to muffle his laughter. Blaine looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Um… w-what was that Rachel? I uh, I don't think I h-heard you correctly." Blaine stuttered.

"I saaaaaaaid," Rachel giggled, "you, me, Friday night, Love Story, back row of the revival theatre."

"Look, Rachel, I… um… I really didn't mean to lead you on or anything but uh, I had a lot to drink last night. **A LOT **to drink and what happened was kinda just a drunk 'this seems good at the time' sort of thing." Blaine immediately winced, not wanting to sound harsh or hurtful but also not knowing any easy way of rejecting Rachel.

"You didn't seem to think so last night, you couldn't keep your tongue away from mine."

Kurt scrunched his nose in disgust at the comment, trying to block out all the images in his head but the look on Blaine's face was making it slightly easier.

"I know Rach, I know but… ugh, I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything but I, I kinda don't even remember kissing you the first time round. As well as the rest of the night." Blaine closed his eyes, wishing he could wake up at any second.

"You don't- are you kidding me?" Rachel screeched, even making a few people at the tables nearby them turn round.

"Rachel I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hu-"

"I ROCKED YOUR WORLD! WE SANG FOUR DUETS TOGETHER! I SAT ON YOUR KNEE! EVEN FINN LOOKED JEALOUS!"

"Rachel please calm down…"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN BLAINE WARBLER! YOU'RE ATTRACTED TO ME AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE!"

"Rachel, I don't want to upset you but last night was just a stupid mistake and I'm not attracted to you." Blaine said, his voice getting ever so slightly more annoyed, he really didn't appreciate being yelled at by the drunk diva.

"What do you mean you're not attracted to me?"

"It's not like I can help it!" Blaine defended himself."

"Yes you can! Why can't you help it Blaine?"

"BECAUSE I'M 100% GAY AND IN LOVE WITH KURT, RACHEL!"

Blaine froze. Kurt froze. Rachel went silent. Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes, his jaw dropped in shock. Did he just hear that? Did Blaine just announce to Kurt, Rachel and the entire Lima Bean that he was in love with Kurt? …was _he _the person Blaine had thought he'd end up kissing at the party? Things started to fall into place and Kurt could feel the increasing butterflies in his stomach. Blaine may have been drunk when he fell asleep with his arms around Kurt the previous night but that was because the alcohol had given him the courage that he didn't have when he was sober. He had drank so much because he was looking for that courage to tell Kurt how he felt about him but had gone overboard and completely blacked everything out.

"Rachel I… um… can we t-talk later?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet and shaking.

He didn't wait for her to reply and hung up the phone. He and Kurt stared at each other, neither one knowing what to say.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry you had to find out like that. I had a speech prepared. I was gonna try and make it really romantic because I know how much you love romance and then I got all nervous and took a drink to calm me down which was a stupid idea because being drunk isn't romantic, especially when you start making out with a girl instead of the boy you're in love with and oh god I need to stop saying that because I don't even know if you still like me like that or if you even liked me that much and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I-"

"Blaine, shut up." Kurt said with a small, breathy laugh.

Blaine paused mid-rant and the two boys simply stared at each other. Within a second it was like they were reading each other's minds as they were both out of their seats, Kurt's arms flung around Blaine's neck and Blaine's wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist as their lips crashed together. The rest of the Lima Bean disappeared. Everything that had happened at the party disappeared. All the pain and hurt and rejection Kurt had ever faced in his life disappeared. All that existed right now was the feeling of Blaine's lips moving against his, his tongue brushing against his bottom lip begging for entrance which Kurt granted and his strong arms wrapped around Kurt tightly and almost protectively. Cheers from a few of the other regular Lima Bean customers and workers made them pull apart with equal blushes but they kept their arms around each other.

"I waited far too long to do that." Blaine whispered.

"It was worth the wait." Kurt replied just as quietly with a small smile on his face, still trying to register that this was really happening.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this but he actually made a mental note in his head to thank Rachel for making out with Blaine and then yelling down the phone at him. Without her, who knows how long it would have taken the two of them to finally admit their feelings to each other.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

This ended up **a lot **longer than I planned! Hope all you guys liked it, including the prompter! I hope this is somewhat what you were hoping for!

Please continue to get your prompts in guys!


End file.
